Antiva Episoden
by maradeux
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Eine mörderische Kindheit". Meine Geschichte über Zevrans Jugendjahre in Antiva, bevor er nach Ferelden geht und dort dem Grauen Wächter begegnet. Basierend auf Zevran's Dialogen im Spiel Dragon Age: Origin. (Deutsche Originalversion von "Antivan Episodes") Warnung vor Sex und Gewalt. Was erwartet ihr auch - es geht schließlich um Zevran. ;)
1. Einstimmung

_Dies ist die Fortsetzung meiner Erzählung „Eine mörderische Kindheit". Die Kindheitsgeschichte von Zevran ist vorüber. Die "Antiva-Episoden" werden von seiner Zeit als junger Assassine erzählen. Manche werden nur kurze Augenblicke beschreiben - Bilder der Erinnerung, die kurz aufflackern. Andere werden etwas länger angelegt sein. Sie werden an dem Tag enden, an dem Zevran seine Reise nach Ferelden antritt..._

_Erklärung: Meine Zevran-Erzählungen sind in der Welt von Dragon Age und seinem Kontinent Thedas angesiedelt. Die Hauptfiguren Zevran, Taliesen und Rinna sowie zahlreiche Randfiguren (Prinz Azrin, Prinzessin Feranna, Isabela und ihr Ehemann Luis, das "reiche Opfer", Salvail) sind geistiges Eigentum von Bioware. Ich nutze alles verfügbare Wissen aus den Spielen, den dazugehörigen Büchern und Comics. Kern meiner Geschichte sind Zevrans Dialoge in Dragon Age: Origins. Die meisten weiteren Charaktere in den Geschichten sind meine eigenen Schöpfungen. In den Antiva-Episoden haben aber auch ein paar Charaktere von befreundeten Fanfiction-Schreibern kürzere oder längere Gastauftritte - natürlich mit deren Genehmigung. Ich werde jeweils beim ersten Auftritt der jeweiligen Charaktere darauf hinweisen. _

* * *

**Antiva Episoden**

**_„I was the best Crow in Antiva, I believed, and I bragged of my conquests often… both as an assassin and lover." (Zevran, dialogues, DA:O)_**

* * *

**Einstimmung**

Es ist das Jahr vierundzwanzig des Drachenzeitaltes. Eine ganze Dekade lang gehört Zevran nun zu den Krähen. Und obwohl er in diesem Sommer erst siebzehn wird, ist es schon sein drittes Jahr als Auftragsmörder…

* * *

**_ Erinnerungen_**

_Erinnerungen sind Inseln im Meer des Vergessens. Es sind Augenblicke, Situationen; traurig, faszinierend oder glücklich. Manchmal ist ein ganzes Jahr so intensiv, dass man sich noch an jeden Augenblick erinnert. Dann mag es Monate und Jahre geben, die verblassen. Für Alltag gibt es keinen Raum im Gedächtnis._

Der Alltag einer Krähe bestand aus Mordaufträgen. Sie wurden zur Routine. Doch Zevran mahnte sich selbst zur Erinnerung an die Leben, die er genommen hatte, indem er Trophäen sammelte. Sie lagen in seiner Kommode, in der obersten Schublade, ganz links in einer Schachtel. Die Schnalle vom Schuh der Magierin, der Manschettenknopf eines Kaufmanns aus Seleny, die Haarnadel einer adligen Dame, die ihren Mann betrogen hatte. Von wem war noch diese Gürtelschnalle? Ach, das war dieser Fürstensohn, der seinem Bruder im Wege war.

Auch das Messer aus Sûls Händen lag dabei. Denn er betrachtete auch ihn als sein Opfer, getötet durch seine Worte und sein Fortgehen. Der Dalish hatte ihm seine Leiche geschickt, als stumme Anklage. Dieses Messer... Zevran war sich sicher, dass es sein eigenes Schnitzmesser gewesen war, als er bei dem Clan gelebt hatte. Er hatte damals den Griff verändert, ihn bauchiger gemacht und Rillen hinein geschnitzt, damit es besser in der Hand lag. Dass Sûl dieses Messer benutzt hatte, um sich zu töten, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Er wollte dem anderen Elfen zeigen, wer der wahre Mörder war.

Zevran bekannte sich zu seiner Schuld. Er war ein Assassine, wer ihm zu nahe kam, bezahlte mit seinem Leben. Der Elf schloss die Schublade und machte sich auf den Weg. Es war Zeit für seinen nächsten Auftrag.

* * *

**_Flammen_**

Auf seinem Rückweg durch die nächtlichen Gassen sah Zevran ein seltsames Flackern in der Dunkelheit. Er folgte ihm und hörte das Klirren aufeinander schlagenden Metalls. Figuren in stummem, schnellen Tanz, ein Schwertkampf.

Ein Elf in schwarzer, geschmeidiger Lederrüstung mit einem ungewöhnlichen Metallgürtel und langen, silberblonden Haaren - es war Meister Antonio. Er bewegte sich schnell und grazil, drehte sich und schwang seine Waffen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Zevran jemanden mit zwei Schwertern kämpfen sah, gleich geschickt und stark von beiden Händen geführt. Um die geschwungenen Klingen herum loderten rote Flammen.

Der Meister kämpfte gegen zwei Gegner. Als er dem vorderen den Todesstoß versetzte, drohte der zweite ihm in den Rücken zu fallen. Blitzschnell war Zevran zur Stelle und rammte dem Angreifer seinen Dolch zwischen die Rippen. Im selben Moment drehte der Meister sich um, mit dem Schwung seiner Klingen trennte er den Kopf des schon toten Mannes ab. Der Leichnam fiel in sich zusammen, der Kopf rollte durch die Gasse.

Meister und junger Assassine standen sich gegenüber. Zevran sah Feuer in Antonios sonst ausdruckslosen Augen - flammende Leidenschaft. Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung und Bewunderung. Er öffnete den Mund zu einem fragenden Flüstern: "Flammenschwerter?" Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Gesicht des Meisters lächeln sah: "Lyriumrunen," war alles, was er sagte.

Dann führte er mit einen schnellen Bewegung sein rechtes Schwert haarscharf über Zevrans bloßen Unterarm. Die feinen blonden Härchen wurden versengt, auf seiner Haut bildete sich von der Hitze ein roter Firn. Erstaunt schaute der junge Elf auf seinen Arm, fuhr mit der rechten Hand über die brennende Stelle. Als er wieder aufschaute, war der Meister verschwunden.

* * *

**_Entspannung_**

Sex war für die junge Krähe zum wichtigsten Werkzeug und gleichzeitig zur tödlichsten Waffe geworden. Er maß seinen Erfolg am sinnlichen Stöhnen seiner Opfer. Und er genoss ebenso die Möglichkeit, seine Gefährten zu manipulieren. Er hatte sie alle probiert, seine gesamte Gruppe und einige andere aus der Arainai Zelle. Alle, bis auf einen...

Taliesen ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und stöhnte. Es war ein langer Tag - sie hatten einer Spur durch die halbe Stadt folgen und dann Stunden in einer Gasse lauern müssen, um ihr Opfer aufzuspüren. Schließlich waren sie erfolgreich: Der Gesuchte war tot, seine drei Begleiter ebenfalls. Eine böse Schnittwunde an Taliesens Unterarm war inzwischen versorgt worden, aber er hatte viel Blut verloren und sah blass aus. Zevran stellte sich hinter ihn und begann, ihm Schultern und Nacken zu massieren. "Komm, entspanne dich. Am besten, du legst dich auf dein Bett." lächelte er.

Taliesen murmelte und stöhnte leise: "Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast, Zev. Aber vergiss es, ich stehe nicht auf Männer."

Der Elf lachte leise: "Tsk, tsk, tsk, ich will doch nur, dass du dich entspannst. Ich kann gut massieren, wirklich, glaube es mir."

"Also gut, also gut..." Der Capo gab sich geschlagen, er setzte sich müde auf sein Bett. Zevran half ihm beim Auskleiden, wies ihn an, sich hinzulegen und begann, ihn ausgiebig und gründlich zu massieren. Rücken, Nacken, Kopf, Arme, Beine – seine warmen, wohl geschulten Hände waren überall. Sein Druck war weder zu leicht noch zu fest. Sorgfältig mied er die verletzten Stellen.

Ob Taliesen es wollte oder nicht, die Berührungen erregten ihn. Sein gesamter Körper entspannte sich, nur ein bestimmter Teil tat gerade das Gegenteil. Natürlich bemerkte das der Elf und verstärkte seine Bemühungen. Immer wieder glitten seine Finger wie zufällig über Hüften und Oberschenkel des Menschen bis zur Quelle seiner Erregung. Er spielte mit ihm und genoss jede Reaktion dieses heißen, pulsierenden Muskels. Es bestand kein Zweifel, nicht der geringste, dass er diesen Mann zur Ekstase treiben würde...

Zevran grinste schelmisch: "Siehst du, ich wusste, dass das passieren würde."

"Bilde dir nichts drauf ein," sagte der jungen Mann müde. "Ich gebe zu, dass war die beste Massage, die ich jemals erhalten habe. Ich habe es sehr genossen, aber ich stehe immer noch nicht auf dich. Nicht auf diese Weise."

"Oh? Es scheint, ein Teil von dir ist da anderer Meinung," schmunzelte der Elf, "…aber ich werde nichts von dir verlangen, das du nicht zu geben bereit bist." Seine Finger strichen noch einmal sanft über den unverletzten Arm Taliesens, bevor der Elf sich vom Bett seines Capos erhob und langsam Richtung Tür ging.

Taliesen schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und schloss die Augen, sich selbst die Nasenwurzel reibend: "Du bist unverbesserlich."

"Das höre ich oft," zwinkerte der Elf. Taliesen war eingeschlafen. Zevran verließ lächelnd seinen Raum. Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar und klopfte an Gineras Tür.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat die kurze Einstimmung gefallen. Das erste Kapitel poste in den kommenden Tagen. Wie immer freue ich mich über alle Reviews, Follow und Favorites._


	2. Teil I Kapitel 1: Hochsommer

**Antiva-Episoden**

**Teil I - FEUER**

_"Some people simply need assassinating. Or do you disagree?"_

_(Zevrans Dialoge. Dragon Age: Origin)_

**Kapitel 1: Hochsommer**

Die Gassen flimmerten, die Luft über den Kanälen dampfte. Um die Mittagszeit war es unerträglich heiß und drückend in der Stadt. Wer immer es einrichten konnte, blieb im Haus. Der junge Kaufmann Lorenzo hatte die schweren Vorhänge seines Büros schließen lassen und arbeitete im Dämmerlicht. Ein paar Geschäftsabschlüsse standen an, ein Treffen mit dem Bürgermeister musste arrangiert werden, und er hatte einige Aufträge an Yago zu übergeben - den Meister seiner Krähenzelle.

Der Sohn des früheren Senators stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, einen Bogen Papier in der Hand, den er prüfend betrachtete. Dabei tippte er sich mit den Federhalter gegen die Oberlippe. Lorenzo hatte kinnlange dunkle Locken, ein fein gebildetes Gesicht mit eine langen, schmalen Nase und dunkelblaue Augen unter dichten Augenbrauen. Den aufwärts gezwirbelten Oberlippenbart trug er erst seit ein paar Monaten. Sein weißes Rüschenhemd war nach der Mode der Saison am Kragen mit einer lockeren weißen Schlaufe gebunden. Den dunkelgrauen Frack mit den Silberknöpfen trug er offen.

Es klopfte und Martha die Manico trat ein, die Tochter des früheren Bürgermeisters. Lorenzo stand auf und ging seiner Verlobten entgegen. Er bewunderte ihren Anblick in diesem weiten, dunkelgrünen Seidenkleid. Es war in der Mitte geschnürt, so dass ihre Brüste gehoben, ihr Bauch gestrafft wurde. In sein Lächeln mischte sich ein Anflug von Sorge. "Du siehst wundervoll aus, mia dolce, aber tut dir das nicht weh?" Er streichelte ihren eingeschnürten Bauch. Martha war nicht schlank. Ihr Gesicht mit ihrer aufgeworfenen Nase und den kleinen Augen und dem zu kurzen Kinn würde man auf den ersten Blick nicht schön nennen. Als das Mädchen damals auf ihn zukam, um mit ihm über den Tod ihrer beider Väter zu reden, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er sich einmal in sie verlieben würde. Aber ihre Energie, ihre Intelligenz und auch ihr Mitgefühl haben seinen Blick mit der Zeit verändert. Er hat sie leuchten gesehen, wie einen Engel. Und das war der Moment, in dem er sein Herz an sie verloren hatte.

Martha küsste ihren Verlobten kurz, aber zärtlich: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lorenzo, es tut nicht weh. Mir geht es gut. Und ich freue mich, dass dir das Kleid gefällt. Ich habe es aus Val Royeaux kommen lassen." Sie ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und warf einen Blick auf die Papiere, mit denen er sich beschäftigt hatte. "Du willst dich mit Curantigno treffen? Sei vorsichtig!" sie schaute besorgt zu ihm herüber.

Lorenzo lächelte: "Keine Sorge, Yago wird mich begleiten und mindestens eine seiner Gruppen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Arainai mich offen angreifen wird, dafür ist er zu raffiniert." Er strich seiner Verlobten eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er war es, der ihr empfohlen hatte, ihre hellblonden Haare anders frisieren zu lassen, nicht mehr so eng an den Kopf gedrückt. Ein Coiffeur zauberte ihr jeden Morgen mit dem Brennstab eine herrliche Lockenpracht. Die Prozedur dauerte lange und tat ein bisschen weh, aber um ihrem Verlobten zu gefallen, nahm sie diese kleinen Mühen gern auf sich.

Martha seufzte: "Ich hoffe, du hast Recht." Sie dachte daran, wie sie gemeinsam den Mord an ihren Vätern hatten aufklären wollen. Denn dass es Mord war, stand für sie beide außer Frage. Die Spuren führten schnell zu Arainai, verdächtiger umso mehr, da einer seiner Günstlinge den Bürgermeisterposten übernommen hatte. Nur nachweisen konnten sie ihm nichts. Es musste Spione in ihren Häusern gegeben haben. Martha hatte ihren jungen Hauslehrer in Verdacht, und ihn bald nach den Geschehnissen entlassen.

Einen Moment hatte sich auch an den blonden Küchenjungen gedacht, da er eine Empfehlung des Hauslehrers gewesen war. Aber diese Idee verwarf sie wieder - er war noch so jung, sah halb verhungert aus und wirkte immer müde. Dass er in keinem der Waisenhäuser zu finden war, hatte sie eher in Besorgnis um ihn versetzt, als ihn verdächtig erscheinen lassen. Er hatte ihr leid getan, und sie hoffte nur, dass er noch am Leben war und irgendwo anders Arbeit gefunden hatte.


	3. Teil I Kapitel 2: Rogelio

**I.2 Rogelio**

Beschwingt ging er den Weg am Fischerkanal entlang, in einem roten Gehrock mit langen Ärmeln. Ein warmes Bekleidungsstück an einem so heißen Tag, aber gut geeignet, um seine Waffen zu verstecken. Sein Gesicht war mit einem bronzenen Puder überschminkt. Zevran war gut gelaunt. Er hatte in der Nacht einen schnellen kleinen Auftrag erfüllt - ein Schmied und Waffenhändler. Es hat sogar einen kleinen, erfrischenden Schwertkampf gegeben. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, er war unverletzt geblieben. Das Opfer lag tot in seinem Laden - getötet mit einem seiner eigenen Schwerter. Die Mordaufklärung in Antiva gehörte erfahrungsgemäß nicht zu den besten - Selbstmord, Unfall oder Krähen - wen interessierte das schon? Tot ist tot.

Den Rest der Nacht hatte sich der Assassine im "Angelo Sanguigno" von seiner Lieblingshure Lovianne verwöhnen lassen. Nun lief er lächelnd durch die Gassen des Hafenviertels und bestaunte, wie sich das in der Sonne leuchtende Gold der Kuppel des Königlichen Palastes gegen den sattblauen Himmel abzeichnete. Er spürte eine Berührung am Arm und hatte augenblicklich eine Hand an seinem Dolch.

"Rogelio!" rief eine vertraute Stimme freudig. Die Erinnerung führte ihn zwei Jahre zurück - Rogelio war sein Deckname im Hause der Manicos gewesen. Der Name klang fremd in seinen Ohren, er wurde selten so genannt - meist riefen sie ihn einfach "Junge". Die Stimme, die diesen Namen gerufen hatte, gehörte der Signora. "Rogelio, mein Engel, ich habe dich überall gesucht!" Er hätte die Frau nicht wieder erkannt. Wo waren ihre Schönheit und Lebendigkeit geblieben? Die Haare wirkten stumpf, die Augen trübe und leblos. Das Gesicht war aufgedunsen, die Figur wirkte schlaff und krumm. Sie schien um viele Jahre gealtert zu sein.

Entscheidung in Sekunden - weitergehen oder stehen bleiben? Leugnen oder sich zu erkennen geben? Leben lassen oder töten? Der Elf war erfahren genug, sich seinen Schreck nicht anmerken zu lassen. Natürlich war er nachlässig gewesen, hatte sich nicht versteckt, zu wenig auf die Umgebung geachtet. Etwas, das ihm nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Nun blieb nicht viel übrig, als möglichst wenig aufzufallen. Sie waren ein ungleiches Paar - der junge Elf in teurem Samtanzug, die noble, aber ungepflegt wirkende Dame.

Der Assassine hatte sich entschieden. Er küsste die Signora und zog sie in eine Nebengasse. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem irren Lachen, die gespreizten Finger ihrer zitternden Hand strichen wie Spinnenbeine über sein Gesicht. "Aber da bist du ja, da bist du endlich!" Die Frau war offensichtlich geisteskrank. War das eine Folge des Verlusts ihres Ehemanns? Wer würde ihr glauben, wenn sie erzählte, ihm begegnet zu sein? Und doch - konnte er es riskieren? Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und streichelte sie. "Ihr seid immer noch wunderschön, Signora, genau wie damals." Wieder küsste er sie, auf eine Weise, die ihr den Atem nehmen musste. Sie krallte sich in seinen Arm, verlor fast die Besinnung. "Mein Engel, was tust du? Mir ist... so schwindlig."

Zevran hielt die Frau fest in seinen Armen. "Das ist nur die Hitze, Signora." Er zog eine kleine kristallene Flasche aus seinem Gehrock. "Hier, trinkt etwas davon, das wird Euch helfen." Sie nahm das Fläschchen, roch daran, begann zu trinken. Es schien ihr zu schmecken. Nach ein paar Schlucken zog der Assassine die Hand der Frau lächelnd weg. "Nicht so viel, Signora, das reicht." lachte er. "Ihr seht schon viel besser aus." Er streichelte ihr Gesicht. "Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Ihr kommt doch allein zurecht, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er und gab ihr einen letzten, flüchtigen Kuss.

Er ließ die Frau in der Gasse zurück. Sie blieb und berührte lächelnd ihre Lippen "Rogelio, süßer Engel" flüsterte sie. Augenblicke später ging sie los in Richtung Hafen. Sie schwankte, lallte und lachte. Einige Passanten drehten sich kopfschüttelnd nach der anscheinend Betrunkenen um. Als sie schließlich zusammenbrach, dauerte es lange, bis jemand stehen blieb, um nach der Frau zu schauen, die tot am Kanalufer lag.


	4. Teil I Kapitel 3: Die Entscheidung

**I.3 Die Entscheidung**

"Ich will mein eigenes Team."

Der junge Elf hatte diesen Satz ruhig und bestimmt vorgebracht. In Taliesens gewohnt arrogantes Gesicht Verblüffung und Ärger mischten. Der Capo hatte mit vielem gerechnet, als Zevran ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten hatte. Damit nicht... Doch dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er wieder zu seiner gewohnten Stimmung fand. Er begann, leise zu lachen: "Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee, Zevran? Du bist geschickt mit dem Dolch und ein Meister im Verführen, aber ein großer Stratege bist du nicht. Zum Capo gehört mehr als ein hübscher Titel." Er verzog verächtlich den Mund.

Der Angesprochene blieb gelassen, nur seine Augen verengten sich spöttisch. "Ich weiß, was ich kann, ich brauche keine Bestätigung deinerseits. Ich dachte nur, es wäre angemessen, dir davon zu erzählen, ehe es allgemein bekannt wird."

Sie waren in Taliesens Zimmer. Er war großzügiger geschnitten als die Quartiere der einfachen Assassine. Der Kamin blieb im Sommer ungenutzt. Taliesen setzte sich in den Sessel, der davor stand, legte das linke Bein angewinkelt auf das rechte Knie und betrachtete den jüngeren aus stechenden, grau-blauen Augen. Die Abendsonne schien durch die hohen Fenster und ließ Zevrans Haare rötlich leuchten. Der Elf trug keine Rüstung, nur ein leichtes, locker sitzendes Hemd und eine schmal geschnittene Hose zu seinen Stiefeln. Einen Arm hatte er in die Seite gestemmt, die andere Hand ruhte auf dem Fenstersims. Die Geste sollte vielleicht selbstbewusst und nachdrücklich wirken, sie wirkte aber vor allem betörend...

"Aber... warum?" Der Capo klang ungewohnt zögerlich. Eine Zornesfalte bildete sich über seiner Nasenwurzel. "Du hattest zugestimmt, zu meinem Team zu gehören. Wir arbeiten doch gut zusammen. Oder nicht? Ich dachte... die Sache mit Sergio wäre längst geklärt."

Taliesen beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, was die Erwähnung seines ehemaligen Ausbilders bei Zevran auslösen würde. Im Gesicht des Elfenassassinen war keine Regung zu erkennen. "Es geht hier nicht um Sergio. Der ist lange tot." Zevran sprach mit fester, zwangloser Stimme. Taliesen atmete innerlich auf.

"Ich möchte mein eigener Herr sein. Meister Antonio hat mich ermutigt." In den Augen des jungen Assassinen glühten Entschlossenheit und Stolz. "Ich werde mir nicht die Chance entgehen lassen, der jüngste Capo zu werden, den es jemals bei den Krähen gegeben hat."

Taliesen biss sich auf die Lippen. Er war bisher der jüngste Capo der Zelle gewesen. Er selbst etwas Besonderes. Natürlich verstand er Zevran. Doch ihn einfach so gehen lassen? "Hast du vergessen, was ich für dich getan habe?" Er quetschte den Satz zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, kämpfte mit seiner Wut.

Zevran lachte: "Du meinst, wie du mich erst fast hast zu Tode foltern lassen und mich anschließend gerettet hast? Nein, wie könnte ich das vergessen." Seine Augen blitzten, aber es war kein Hass, es war Herausforderung.

Der junge Capo schaute den Elf an, dann weg von ihm zur Tür. Er hatte ihm nie offenbart, was ihn wirklich dazu bewogen hatte, sich damals so sehr für ihn einzusetzen - bis hoch zum Meister der Zelle. Taliesen hatte den jungen Elf beobachtet, schon bevor Ginera vom ihm erzählt hatte, seine Entwicklung, seine Begabung. Er hatte Sergio um dieses junge Talent beneidet. Er wollte ihn haben, unbedingt, ihn besitzen und in seinem Sinne einsetzen. Zevran war für ihn das Juwel, der Schatz, den er hatte erobern wollen.

Den Tod Sergios hatte er zuerst als "glückliche Fügung" betrachtet. Als Zevran plötzlich verschwunden war, begann er zu ahnen, dass der andere Capo für den Jungen mehr gewesen sein muss, als nur ein Vorbild, zu dem er aufschaute. Und dass der Elf neben all seinen Stärken auch seine schwachen Seiten hatte. Emotionalität und Impulsivität sind Charakterzüge, die schwer in das Leitbild einer guten Krähe passten. Etwas, das dem Jungen "ausgetrieben" werden musste, sofern er dafür nach seiner Flucht noch eine Chance haben würde.

Taliesen bekam diese Chance und hätte ihn dabei beinah zum zweiten Mal verloren... Er dachte noch einmal an diese schweren Tage und Wochen. An die komplizierten Gespräche, in denen er begründen musste, warum es ihm so wichtig war, den halbtoten Jungen zu retten. Er erinnerte sich an sein kostspieliges Gebot auf Trinibelli - er wollte unbedingt die Organisation für diesen Auftrag übernehmen, um an Zevran heranzukommen.

Alles in allem ein hoher Einsatz, der sich letztlich gelohnt hatte. Sein Schützling hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht. Eine ganze Reihe erfolgreicher Missionen hat das Taliesen-Team innerhalb nur eines Jahres zum wichtigsten der Zelle werden lassen. Antonio betrachtete den jungen Capo als seine rechte Hand. Aber der Meister wusste auch sehr genau, wem diese Erfolge hauptsächlich zu verdanken waren.

"Du kannst mich nicht halten, ich habe ein Recht darauf, mein eigenes Team zu bilden" betonte Zevran noch einmal. "Ich habe mich bereits nach Leuten umgeschaut. Ich habe einen talentierten Späher und Schlossknacker an der Hand. Außerdem habe ich einige Leute aus dem letzten Abschlussjahrgang im Visier. Sie sind interessiert."

Taliesen schaute zu Boden, darum bemüht, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Natürlich hatte der Elfen-Assassine Recht. Er selbst hätte genauso gehandelt. Was für eine Möglichkeit - Capo mit siebzehn. Wer würde sich das entgehen lassen? "Das wird so was von schief gehen..." Er lachte leise, schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber in Ordnung. Ich lasse dich gehen. Nur... ich möchte, dass wir kämpfen."

Nun war die Verwunderung auf Zevrans Seite. "Wie meinst du das, kämpfen?" fragte er skeptisch.

Der Capo erhob sich und kam seinem bisherigen Schützling näher. Stemmte nun ebenfalls die Hände in die Seiten. Mensch und Elf standen sich nah gegenüber, beider Blicke entschlossen. Der Größenabstand war deutlich. "Nicht bis zum Tod," sagte Taliesen ruhig. "Bis der erste in einer ausweglosen Situation ist. Nur wir zwei, unter uns. Es geht um eine Entscheidung, meine Entscheidung."

Der Elf überlegte, was Taliesen planen könnte. Schließlich zuckte er die Achseln. "In Ordnung, ich scheue die Auseinandersetzung nicht. Aber du hast kein Recht, mich zu halten, selbst wenn du den Kampf gewinnst."

"Das weiß ich," sagte Taliesen. "Gehen wir?"

* * *

Sie trafen sich im Trainingsraum. Es war Nacht, sie waren allein. Einige Wandleuchter spendeten ein diffuses Licht. Sie hatten sich auf einfache Kleidung geeinigt und je nur einen Dolch. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und lauerten, jeder abwartend, wer als erstes angreifen würde.

Taliesen wagte den ersten Schritt, Zevran wich aus. Der Capo parierte den Gegenangriff des Jüngeren mit dem Arm. Zevran sprang zurück.

Sie tanzten und die rangen. Zwei, die sich so gut kannten. Die Bewegungen des anderen ahnten, die eigenen planten. Der eine überlegen an Größe und Stärke, der andere an Schnelligkeit und Geschick. Sie wichen aus, parierten, duckten sich, sprangen weg und wieder aufeinander zu. Der Kampf dauerte lange. Beide waren schon außer Atem, schwitzten, in ihren Augen glühte der Wille zum Sieg.

Wer würde zuerst straucheln, zuerst müde werden? War das ein Zittern in Zevrans Hand? Taliesen sprang vorwärts, der Elf zurück. Der Capo wankte und schon war Zevran hinter ihm, sprang ihm in den Rücken. Der Mann strauchelte und fiel, Zevran im Nacken, seinen Dolch an der Kehle. Das war die aussichtslose Situation. Taliesen gab sich geschlagen.

"In Ordnung," schnaufte er. "Du hast gewonnen. Ich habe mich entschieden..." Der Elf stand auf und gab den jungen Mann frei. Taliesen drehte sich um, setzte sich mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf den Boden, sich dabei nach hinten auf seinen Armen abstützend. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und rang nach Atem. Dann schaute der dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht: "Ich gebe meine Stellung als Capo auf, ich schließe mich deinem Team an."

Zevrans Augen wurden groß vor Erstaunen. "Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst kein Teamleiter mehr sein?" Er schluckte.

"Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen." presste Taliesen zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. "Nimmst du nun an oder nicht?"  
Der Elf bot dem Älteren seine Hand, um ihn in den Stand zu ziehen. "Ich nehme dein Angebot an." Sein Ton war formal, verriet kein Gefühl.

* * *

"Ginera ist dir sehr ähnlich, was ihre Fähigkeiten angeht...," bemerkte Taliesen, "Nahkampf, Gift, Verführung."

Zevran grinste: "Das hat bisher nie gestört. Warum sollte es mich jetzt stören? Sie ist die perfekte Ergänzung, mein Gegenstück für alle Männer und Frauen, die weibliche Rundungen bevorzugen." Der Elf lächelte und deutete entsprechende Formen mit seinen Händen in der Luft an.

Der ehemalige Capo und der neue berieten die Zusammensetzung des zukünftigen Teams. Eine Besprechung in der großen Runde war vorausgegangen. Die Verwunderung über Taliesens Entscheidung war groß, aber die meisten seiner Assassine waren einverstanden, mit ihm zusammen zu Zevran zu wechseln.

"Wen willst du noch aufnehmen?" fragte der junge Mensch.

"Diebe und Schlossknacker..." merkte der Elf an: "Ich habe da einen sehr talentierten Jungen, den ich von meiner Ausbildung her kenne, Genaldo. Und Urbano aus deiner Gruppe." Zevran unterbrach seine Rede und schob ein paar Schnipsel auf dem Papier hin und her, das er auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. "Fernkämpfer bringst du genug mit. Ich habe allen weiteren, die sich interessiert haben, abgesagt."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte: "Valentin und Kemen sind die besten - beide noch aus Sergios Team." Noch einmal richtete sich Taliesens Blick prüfend auf den Elf. Aber Zevran blieb auch diesmal ohne Rührung.

"Das sollte reichen," meinte Taliesen, "Denke daran, je größer die Gruppe ist, desto teurer ist sie auch."

Zevran zwinkerte: "Dann müssen wir eben sehr aktiv und erfolgreich sein, nicht?"


	5. Teil I Kapitel 4: Beweislos

**I.4 Beweislos**

Die Frau am Straßenrand hatte Glück. Es gab etwas, das sie davor bewahrte, in den Kanal oder eines der Massengräber am südlichen Stadtrand geworfen zu werden, so wie es mit unzähligen Leichen passierte: Sie sah reich aus. Und neben der Tatsache, dass bald alle Knöpfe und Perlen von ihrem Kleid verschwunden, ihre Taschen geleert waren, gab es so ein bestimmtes Interesse der Administration, ihre Identität zu ermitteln, damit ihre Angehörigen für das Räumen der Leiche und ihre Bestattung finanziell aufkommen mögen. So kam es, dass die sterblichen Überreste der Signora di Manico in Senator Piorentins Haus gebracht wurden. Dieser war für die Finanzwirtschaft der Stadt verantwortlich. Der Senator erkannte die Frau als Gastgeberin zahlreicher Bankette und ließ umgehend nach Lorenzo und seiner Verlobten schicken.

Martha war allein, als Piorentins Bote bei ihr eintraf. Lorenzo war unterwegs zu einem Geschäftstermin. Sie ging ins Haus des Finanzsenators, um die Leiche ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Die Verwesung hatte bereits eingesetzt, aber sie erkannte sie. Das Gesicht wirkte friedlich und entspannt. Für die Tochter war es ein altvertrautes Antlitz, eine Erinnerung an glücklichere Zeiten. Als hätte sie im Tod zu ihrer früheren Anmut zurück gefunden. Martha schossen Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Mutter trug eines ihrer Lieblingskleider aus gelber Seide - es war zerrissen, schmutzig, die Knöpfe fehlten. Mit zitternden Händen strich die junge Frau über den vertraut zarten Stoff. Als sie schließlich die kalte steife Hand der Toten berührte, zog sie ihre Finger erschrocken zurück. Signora di Manico war nicht einmal vierzig geworden. Wie war sie gestorben?

Der Senator zuckte die Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich Hitzschlag, es war ja sehr heiß in den letzten Tagen. Spuren von Gewalt sind nicht zu erkennen."

"Gab es denn keine Augenzeugen? Niemand, der etwas bemerkt hatte?"

Piorentin zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Es gab keine Veranlassung für eine Befragung."

Keine Veranlassung? Wenn die Witwe des früheren Bürgermeisters einfach so tot zusammenbricht? "Wo wurde sie gefunden? Ich will die Stelle sehen."

Der Senator nahm die junge Frau mit in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er breitete eine Stadtkarte auf seinem Schreibtisch aus und presste seinen Zeigefinger auf einen Punkt im Hafenviertel.

"Danke." Martha verließ das Haus. Sie war aufgewühlt und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, wie gefährlich es für sie war, sich allein durch die Stadt zu bewegen. Vielleicht war es ihr Glück, dass sie keinen engen Gassen folgen und nicht weit gehen musste - Lorenzos Domizil lag nur wenige hundert Meter von der Villa des Senators entfernt im selben edlen Stadtviertel, an der Via di Santa Michaela.

Lorenzo fand seine Verlobte weinend in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Sessel sitzend, mit dem Rücken zur Tür...

"Martha?" Er umarmte sie und hockte sich ihr. "Was ist passiert?" Sie schaute ihn an, ihr Gesicht von Tränen verquollen. "Sie haben Mutter gefunden. Im Hafenviertel am Kanal. Sie ist tot!" Sie schluchzte, lehnte sich an die Schulter ihres Verlobten. Der streichelte sie, versuchte sie mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen: "Es tut mir so leid, Martha. Was könnte deine Mutter im Hafenviertel gewollt haben?" wunderte er sich.

Martha schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, schniefte leise. "Ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen dürfen. Wir hätten sie mit zu uns ins Haus nehmen sollen. Ich wusste doch, dass sie... Vaters Tod nicht verkraftet hat. Ich hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen."

Die Tränen flossen, sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Warum nur hatte sie zugelassen, dass ihre Mutter allein zurückblieb. Die Dame hatte darauf bestanden, in ihrem Haus zu bleiben, aber in ihrem Zustand... das war unverantwortlich. Auf die Diener offensichtlich kein Verlass. Als Martha zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten am nächsten Tag das Stadthaus der Manicos aufsuchte, fand sie es in desolatem Zustand. Das Personal war verschwunden. Und mit ihm Gemälde, Schmuck, Besteck... Martha war sich nicht sicher, ob das alles in den letzten Tagen, seit dem Verschwinden der Hausherrin, oder sogar schon vorher passiert war. Sie machte sich große Vorwürfe, dass sich nicht öfter nach ihrer Mutter geschaut hatte.

* * *

Martha bestand darauf, dass sie zusammen den Ort aufsuchten, an dem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Es war eine Gegend, in die sie sich sonst nie wagen würden - stinkend, schmutzig und arm. Martha setzte ihre Schritte vorsichtig, sie fürchtete, von Ratten gebissen zu werden oder in Unrat zu treten. Mit Grauen beobachtete sie, wie der Saum ihres teuren Kleids vom Straßendreck besudelt wurde. Und doch ging sie weiter - es musste doch irgendetwas zu finden sein?

Das Paar suchte jeden Fleck in der Straße und den Nebengassen ab. Sie fragten alle Passaten, die sie trafen, alle Bewohner, die vor den Türen standen oder aus Fenstern schauten, sogar die Bettler. In der Tat fanden sie einige, die sich an die Frau erinnern konnten. Dass sie betrunken gewirkt hatte und dann umgefallen sei. Sonst wusste niemand etwas zu sagen.

Enttäuscht kehrten die beiden nach Hause zurück. "Was denkst du?" fragte Lorenzo. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Mutter einfach so gestorben ist. Gut - wir haben nichts gefunden, keine Hinweise, keine Zeugen, die auf einen Mord deuten würden. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht trotzdem getötet worden sein kann."

"Hast du eine Idee, wie?" fragte ihr Verlobter.

"Ich weiß es nicht." sagte sie und senkte ihren Kopf. "Aber warum sollte sie sterben? Sie war durcheinander, vielleicht sogar mehr gestört, als ich es wahrhaben wollte. Aber körperlich war sie vollkommen gesund. Sie hätte alt werden können, sehr alt. Letztlich - es könnten die Krähen gewesen sein, genau wie bei unseren Vätern."

Lorenzo schaute seine Frau sehr ernst an. "Du weißt, ich bin immer auf deiner Seite. Aber übertreibst du in diesem Fall nicht? Wir haben wirklich keinerlei Hinweise."

"Ich weiß ja, ich weiß." Eine einzelne Träne lief über Marthas Wangen. "Nenne es Intuition oder was auch immer, ich glaube einfach nicht an einen natürlichen Tod meiner Mutter."

Er hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand. "Ich verstehe dich ja. Und ob Mord oder nicht - die Krähen haben deine Mutter auf dem Gewissen. Denn sie ist nur krank geworden, weil sie deinen Vater getötet haben. Ich werde sie alle rächen, hörst du? Sie werden dafür zahlen, was sie uns angetan haben."


	6. Teil I Kap 5: Der Meister und sein Herr

**I.5 Der Meister und sein Herr**

"Yago." Lorenzo bat den Meister seiner Krähenzelle mit einer einladenden Geste in sein Büro, bot ihm einen Platz in einem der wuchtigen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin an und offerierte ihm einen Drink. Der Meister lehnte ab, er wollte nur ein Glas Wasser. Lorenzo betrachtete seinen Krähenmeister mit strengem Blick, während er seine Worte sammelte. Yago war groß gewachsen, athletisch schlank, etwa Mitte dreißig. Sein Gesicht hatte etwas an sich, das ihn gefährlich erscheinen ließ. Vielleicht waren es die schmalen Lippen, vielleicht der scharfe Blick seiner gelb-grünen Augen. Seine dunklen Haare waren sehr kurz geschnitten. Eine lange Narbe, die sich vom linken Ohr aus über die Schädeldecke zog, war deutlich erkennbar. Das markante Kinn und die von kräftigen Kieferknochen geformten Wangen waren trotz regelmäßiger Rasur immer von einem leichten dunklen Bartschatten überzogen.

Yago war in Lorenzos Familiengeschichte eingeweiht. Dennoch hörte er geduldig zu, als der Senatorensohn ihm den Fall noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten darlegte. Der Kaufmann hatte geplant, eine vollständige Zelle zu erwerben, aber das stellte sich schwieriger dar, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Es gab keine frei operierenden Krähenzellen. Jede gehörte zum Hause einer adligen oder anderweitig einflussreichen Familie. Neue Zellen konnte man nicht vollständig erwerben, man musste sie aufbauen. Ein Freund der Familie half, in dem er eine Untergruppe seiner Zelle zur Verfügung stellte. Der erfahrene Capo Yago hatte die Meisterweihe erhalten, konnte aber innerhalb seiner Zelle nicht weiter aufsteigen und war deshalb um Selbstständigkeit bemüht. Seine besten Teammitglieder ernannte er zu Capos, seinen engsten Vertrauten darunter bestimmte er als Nachfolger und ließ ihn die geheimnisvolle Weihe durchlaufen, ohne die keine Krähe die Meisterwürde erlangen konnte. Außenstehende wurden in diese Vorgänge nicht eingeweiht, nicht einmal die persönlichen Dienstherren.

Die Zelle befand sich noch im Aufbau. Drei Gruppen auf der Suche nach Rekruten, aber Yagos Attitüde war sehr selbstsicher, beinah einschüchternd. Lorenzo fiel es schwer, dem Blick des Krähenmeisters standzuhalten. Er räusperte sich. "Nun, du kennst also die Lage. Dieser Arainai und seine Zellen sind zu gefährlich. Sie müssen... vernichtet werden.

Yago schaute seinen Dienstherrn ungläubig an, brach schließlich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lorenzo war verunsichert, was seine Stimme zum Überschlagen brachte "Was erlaubt du dir... in einem solchen Ton!"

Der Krähenmeister betrachtete den Senatorensohn mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. "Verzeiht. Aber ist Euch bewusst, dass Arainai die Hoheit über die beste Ausbildungsstätte unserer Zöglinge hat? Er fischt sich nicht nur die Talentiertesten heraus für seine eigenen Zellen, er hat auch ständig Nachwuchs. Seine Zellen zu vernichten ist ebenso unmöglich, wie Antivas Kanalratten auszurotten. Eindämmen, schwächen, minimieren - das geht alles, vernichten - nein. Diesen Auftrag kann ich nicht annehmen."

Lorenzo bezwang seine Wut, bemühte sich um Stand und festen Ton. "Nun gut... und Arainai selbst?"

Yago betrachtete amüsiert das Glas Wasser in seiner Hand. "Eine einflussreiche Familie. Ein Clan mächtiger Drahtzieher. Schwer heranzukommen... Wenn Ihr meinen Ratschlag hören wollt." Er stand auf und kam dem Senatorensohn näher, den er um gut einen halben Kopf überragte. "Wir schnappen uns die Meister, dünnen die Zellen aus, attackieren die Quartiere und die Ausbildungsstätten. Aber... Ihr solltet nicht in der Stadt sein, wenn dieser Angriff erfolgt. Nehmt Eure junge Frau und seht zu, dass Ihr möglichst weit weg seid. An einem Ort, den Eure Feinde nicht kennen."

Lorenzo dachte nach. Der Vorschlag seines Krähenmeisters klang vernünftig. "In Ordnung. Dann ist dies dein Auftrag. Ich werde nach einer Unterkunft für meine Familie suchen. Du bereitest deine Leute vor. Ich werde sicherlich einige Monate brauchen, bis sich etwas Geeignetes gefunden hat und eingerichtet ist. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

"Wir werden den Herbst und Winter über planen und die Zelle weiter aufbauen. Der Angriff könnte dann im nächsten Frühjahr beginnen, wenn Ihr damit einverstanden seid."

* * *

Die Beerdigung der Signora di Manico überschattete die Feierlichkeiten des Funalis. Wenige Wochen später richtete das Paar seine Hochzeit aus. Zu beiden Ereignissen waren alle großen Namen der Stadt eingeladen. Senator Piorentin erschien mit seiner Familie, ebenso Operndirektor Valandrez mit seiner offenherzigen Ehefrau, die bei beiden Anlässen gleichermaßen in Tränen aufgelöst war. Selbstverständlich waren auch die Arainais eingeladen. Yagos Zelle stand für ein Attentat bereit, aber es kam, wie der Meister es vorausgesagt hatte - lediglich Bürgermeister Curantigno erschien samt Gemahlin und ließ seinen "Onkel" entschuldigen - einmal wäre ihm ein Geschäftstermin dazwischen gekommen, beim nächsten Mal war es angeblich die Grippe.

Den gesamten Herbst und Winter über war das junge Ehepaar auf einer ausgedehnten Hochzeitsreise, die sie nach Rialto, Treviso, Ayesleigh und sogar nach Brynnlaw führte. Lorenzo machte sich Sorgen um seine Frau. Sie redete wenig, zog sich zurück und er sah sie ständig etwas knabbern - Kekse, Konfekt, salziges Gebäck. Wenn er sie darauf ansprach, so behutsam wie möglich, reagierte sie empfindlich und wütend, warf die Keksdose, oder was immer sie gerade in den Händen hielt, durch den Raum, knallte die Türen. Sie nahm deutlich zu. Das störte Lorenzo weniger. Er vermisste ihren liebenswürdigen, starken Charakter.

Der Kaufmann zog Experten zu Rate, die an ihr die verschiedensten Behandlungen ausprobierten - Aderlass und Egelschröpfen, allerlei Säfte und Tinkturen. Er reiste zum Turm der Magier, um zu erfahren, ob Martha vielleicht von einem Dämon besessen sei. Die Magier fanden im Nichts keine Anzeichen für eine Besessenheit, empfahlen aber eine langwierige und kostspielige Behandlung mit Heilmagie. Das führte letztendlich zu dem Entschluss, dass Lorenzo ein Anwesen in der Nähe von Treviso erwarb und sich dort mit seiner Frau niederließ. Ein Bote überbrachte die Nachricht nach Antiva zu Master Yago. Es war im Monat Drakonis - dem dritten des Jahres, kurz vor dem Ende der Regenzeit.


	7. Teil I Kapitel 6: Der Angriff

_Rayinne (ursprünglich Rayen) ist ein Charakter, den Shadow of Light für eine inoffizielle Zevran-DLC erfunden hat. Vielen Dank, liebe Shadow, dass Rayinne in meiner Geschichte erscheinen und leben darf. :)_

* * *

**I.6 Der Angriff**

Das Domizil der Arainaizellen bestand aus einem Komplex mehrerer miteinander verbundener Gebäude in einem mittelständischen Stadtviertel. Hier lebten außer Krähen vor allem Handwerker und niedere Beamte. Die Bauten bestanden aus Kalksteinziegeln, viele waren mit Marmorsplitt verputzt, was ihnen ein sehr edles Aussehen gab. Aber Marmor war ein in dieser Gegend reichlich verfügbaren Baustoff und der Splitt nur ein Abfallprodukt. Die Stadt erstrahlte in einem täuschenden Reichtum. Die Häuser hatten drei bis vier Stockwerke. Fensterreihen und kleine Balkone waren gewöhnlich durch Gesims verbunden. In der oberen Etage gab es gemeinhin größere Terrassen. Viele Dächer waren flach, die Gassen eng. Über sie hinweg führten Verbindungsgänge von einem Haus zum anderen. Das Innenleben der Gebäude bestand aus langen, verwinkelten Korridoren, engen, hohen Treppen. Die meisten Räume waren klein und einfach eingerichtet.

Seit vielen Jahren lebten, arbeiteten und lernten hier die Arainai-Krähen. Es gab keinen Grund, den Standort zu verheimlichen oder zu wechseln. Die Krähen waren zwar keine offizielle Behörde, aber sie waren gesellschaftlich etabliert, mit Geld, Macht und Adel verwoben bis hoch zum Königshaus. Es gab niemanden, den man als Krähe zu fürchten brauchte, außer anderen Krähen. Zu nächtlichen Operationen bewegte man sich oft über den Dächern der Stadt. Sie erlaubten schnelle Bewegung und Übersicht. Die Dachluken der Arinai-Gebäude waren vermutlich häufiger frequentiert als die Hauseingänge.

Als Ginera sich aus der Dachluke erhob, um zu einem nächtlichen Auftrag zu starten, traf sie ein Pfeil an der Schulter. Kurz darauf ein zweiter in den Bauch. Weitere Pfeile surrten nur knapp an der Elfin vorbei. In Windeseile schlüpfte sie wieder durch die Luke ins Haus. Noch spürte sie keine Schmerzen, war lediglich in ihrer Bewegung eingeschränkt, aber sie wusste, die würden kommen... Während sie sich die enge Stiege hinunter in die dritte Etage bewegte, verzog sie verächtlich ihren Mund. Das waren Krähen, ohne Frage, aber sie waren schlecht. Wären das Scharfschützen ihres Teams gewesen, wäre sie nicht mehr am Leben...

Sie klopfte an Taliesens Tür, wieder einmal "vergessend", wer ihr Capo war. Aber es rief sie niemand herein, die Tür war verschlossen. Leise fluchend, die Schmerzen wurden spürbar, schleppte sie sich über den Gang zur nächsten Tür. Zevran öffnete mit einem charmanten Lächeln und hochgezogener Augenbraue: "Hmmm?" Dann bemerkte er die Verletzungen, und sein amüsiert arrogantes Gesicht wurde ernst. Er rief nach Taliesen, der sich in seinem Zimmer aufgehalten hatte. Der Ältere sollte das Team zusammen rufen und den Heiler holen; er selbst würde Ginera in ihr Zimmer bringen. Er bleib bei der Elfin, ließ sich den Vorfall auf dem Dach genau schildern. Zevran kam das Gespräch mit der jungen Magierin in der Kutsche in den Sinn, er hatte es fast schon vergessen.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschien Jove, der alte Heiler der Arainais, in Begleitung einer jungen, schwarzhaarigen Frau, offenbar seine Aspirantin. Zevran kannte die Frau - sie hatte vor einigen Jahren zu seinen Folterern gehört. Sie war keine von der sadistischen Sorte, hatte ihre Arbeit eher gleichgültig und routiniert verrichtet. Die Augen des Capo verengten sich. "Oh, eine Folterin wird zur Heilerin? Wie ungewöhnlich?"

"Beides erfordert gute anatomische Kenntnisse." antwortete die Angesprochene mit teilnahmsloser Stimme und berührte den Capo mit einem kurzen kalten Blick aus grauen Augen. "Hier festhalten, Rayinne," sagte der Alte. Die junge Frau drückte ihre Handflächen fest auf Gineras Bauch, während Jove den Pfeil mit einer raschen Bewegung herauszog. Er schloss die klaffende Wunde sofort mit einer Kompresse. Die Elfin bemühte sich, jeden Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken, nur ihre angestrengten Gesichtszüge verrieten, wie sehr sie litt.

"Wie sieht es aus?" wandte sich Zevran an den älteren Heiler.

"Die Aussichten sind gut. Die Wunden sind nicht tief, die Rüstung hat die größte Wucht abhalten können. Allerdings waren die Pfeilspitzen vergiftet."

Zevran nickte. Der Geruch nach Todeswurzel war ihm nicht entgangen. "Ich muss zur Gruppenbesprechung," sagte er knapp und verließ das Zimmer.

Der Elf hatte einen guten Stand als Capo, obwohl er jünger war als die meisten seiner Leute. Er wurde respektiert, von manchen gefürchtet, von anderen bewundert. Ginera war die einzige, die nach fast einem Jahr immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, den jüngeren als neues Oberhaupt anzuerkennen. Der junge Assassin in seiner immer heiteren Stimmung, mit seinen nonchalanten Blicken und der galanten Attitüde wurde von Außenstehenden oft unterschätzt. Wer ihn - wie Taliesen - besser kannte, wusste, wie ehrgeizig er war. Es gelang ihm nicht nur, die lukrativsten Aufträge für seine Gruppe zu ergattern, er übernahm außerdem zahlreiche Einzelmissionen und unterrichtete an drei Vormittagen Jungkrähen im Nahkampf. Auch selbst war er im täglichen Training bemüht, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Er gönnte sich nur wenig Freizeit. Seine Lieblingsmethode der Entspannung war jedem bestens vertraut. Und wer noch nicht selbst von dem Capo erwählt worden war, war eifrig darum bemüht, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Zevran sandte seine Späher aus und befahl allen, sich kampfbereit zu halten. Er rannte die Treppen hinauf zum Büro des Meisters. Er fand Antonio im abgedunkelten Raum, er schaute aufmerksam in Richtung Fenster. Zevran folgte seinem Blick. Man brauchte ein sehr geübtes Auge, um in der Abenddämmerung durch das enge Gitter überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Er bemerkte einen flüchtigen Schatten auf dem gegenüber liegenden Dach.

"Yagos Leute?"

Der Meister nickte.

"Gab es eine Warnung?"

"Ich nehme an, das ist die Warnung." Er schaute den Jüngeren an. Ich berufe ein Treffen ein, im hinteren Beratungsraum. Alle Capos, in fünf Minuten."


	8. Teil I Kapitel 7: Krähen-Krieg

_Giulio und seine Frau Camilla sind Charaktere von TanithAeyrs. Sie hat die beiden für die inoffizielle Zevran-DLC erfunden (die leider nie realisiert wurde). Vielen Dank, liebe Tanith, dass die zwei einen kurzen Auftritt in meiner Geschichte haben durften. :)_

* * *

**I.7 Krähen-Krieg**

Es gab die Schützen auf den Dächern und Schurken, die in den Schatten der Gassen lauerten. Zevrans Späher zählten mindestens dreißig Personen. Keiner von ihnen war im Gesicht tätowiert - Haus Lorenzo hatte andere Regeln - sie trugen ihre Zeichen an den Händen, meist von Handschuhen verborgen. Nicht jeder hatte so viel Glück wie Ginera - in den ersten Minuten des überraschenden Angriffs hatte es mehrere Todesfälle gegeben.

Es war keine alltägliche Situation für die Zelle, aber auch nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass es die in emotionaler Kontrolle geschulten Meuchelmörder aus der Ruhe gebracht hätte. Die Gruppen besprachen sich, die Verteidigung wurde organisiert. Bogenschützen postierten sich an den Fenstern, auf Balkonen und Terrassen, suchten nach günstigen Winkeln, um ihre Gegner anvisieren zu können, ohne dabei selbst getroffen zu werden.

Eine Gruppe von Assassinen nutzte einen Geheimgang, der vom Keller aus zu einem nahen Kanal führte. Von dort aus wollten sie versuchen, ihre Widersacher aus dem Hinterhalt zu überwältigen. Taliesen und Zevran gehörten zu dieser Gruppe. Der Elf gab seine Befehle mit stummen Zeichen. Die Gruppe teilte sich auf. Es gelang ein beinah simultaner Schlag - zeitgleich stachen sechs Assassine aus dem Schatten zu und sechs Männer waren auf der Stelle tot.

Aber der Erfolg der Gruppe war gleichzeitig ihre Enttarnung. Von den Dächern wurde geschossen - die Arainaikrähen antworteten mit Pfeilen und Bolzen aus ihren Häusern heraus. Die Nahkämpfer boten sich einen offenen Krieg in den Gassen. Metall klirrte, Blut floss, Schreie ertönten. Die Kämpfe zogen sich lange hin. Der Morgen brach an. Bürger traten aus den Häusern, ihrer täglichen Arbeit nachzugehen, reagierten verstört, verwundert, aber auch neugierig auf den Kampfszenen. Manche blieben stehen und starrten, als würde es sich um ein spannendes Theaterstück handeln.

"Guilio!" Zevran hörte die laute, verzweifelte Frauenstimme in unmittelbarer Nähe. Einen Moment lang ließ er sich ablenken, wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Er sah einen Mann zusammenbrechen, ein Pfeil hatte seine Brust durchstoßen. Er trug keine Rüstung, die ihn hätte schützen können, nur den einfachen Anzug eines Händlers aus dem Hafenviertel. Die Frau, die zu dem sterbenden Mann eilte, war sehr hübsch - lange dunkle Locken, Rehaugen, goldbraune Haut. Ein langer bunter Rock, eine feine Bluse umschmeichelten die zarte Figur. Sie humpelte leicht.

"Zev, pass auf!" rief Taliesen. Doch die Warnung kam zu spät. Zevrans Gegner hatte die Unaufmerksamkeit ausgenutzt, um seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. Der Elf griff nach dem Dolch, der in seinem Bauch steckte, während er zusammen sackte - seine Beine wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Taliesen stürzte sich auf den Widersacher seines Freundes. Er stieß ihn mit den Füßen, bis er in einer Hausecke kauerte, unfähig zu entkommen. In grauen Augen blitzte die Wut, als der junge Mann mit einem scharfen Streich seines Dolches die Kehle des anderen durchtrennte. Taliesen ließ ihn blutend zurück, rannte zu Zevran. Der Elf kniete immer noch an derselben Stelle, hatte den Dolch aus seinem Bauch gezogen, die linke Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde gedrückt. Er sah bleich aus.

"Kannst du laufen?" fragte Taliesen.

"Nicht ohne Hilfe, fürchte ich."

Taliesen hockte sich neben Zevran, legte seinen linken Arm um dessen Taille, Zevran legte seinerseits den rechten Arm um Taliesens Schultern, Halt suchend. Die Männer erhoben sich, der Elf unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut. Aufgrund des Größenunterschieds musste Taliesen leicht geduckt bleiben.

Sie waren in der Nähe des kleinen Hauses am Kanal, von dessen Keller aus der Geheimgang zu ihrem Quartier führte. Während der Krieg in den Straßen weiter tobte, brachte Taliesen seinen verletzten Capo zurück. Die Wunde blutete stark, die Schritte des Elfen waren unsicher, seine Beine zitterten. Als sie im Keller ihres Hauses ankamen, rief Taliesen laut um Hilfe.

Rayinne war da. Sie unterbrach die Folter an einem ihrer Schützlinge und wies Taliesen an, Zevran auf eine der Streckbänke zu legen. Der Elf war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, seine blutüberströmte Hand rutsche langsam vom Bauch.

"Drück die Wunde ab!" wies Rayinne Taliesen knapp an. Sie verschwand kurz und kam dann mit Bandagen und einer Tasche mit Instrumenten zurück: Zangen, Messer, Scheren - alle sorgfältig verstaut und gereinigt. Gut möglich, dass sie oft zur Folter verwendet wurden. Nun schlossen sie sehr geschickt die Wunde an Zevrans Bauch. Ohne Betäubung. Die wäre auch dann nicht notwendig gewesen, wäre der Elf nicht bewusstlos gewesen. Jeder hätte ihn ausgelacht, wenn er sich dabei auch nur einen Schmerzensschrei erlaubt hätte.

"Rayinne?" rief eine Stimme aus dem Nebenraum.

"Ja?" rief die junge Frau zurück, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

"Was soll ich denn jetzt mit dem Jungen hier machen?"

"Noch eine Stufe erhöhen für zehn Minuten. Dann kann er in die Oubliette bis morgen." Nach kurzer Sprechpause ergänzte sie leiser, im Nebenraum sicher nicht mehr hörbar: "Vielleicht hat er Glück und ein paar Tage Ruhe, während Jove und ich mit den ganzen Verwundeten beschäftigt sind."


	9. Teil I Kapitel 8: Einsatzfähig

**12. Einsatzfähig**

Rayinne schlug dem Assassin mehrmals kräftig auf die Wangen und nutzte ein Fläschchen mit Riechsalz, um ihn zu wecken. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, dann öffneten sich seine Augen. Unsicher suchten sie die Umgebung ab nach Antworten, wo er sich befand und warum er hier war. Er spürte Übelkeit und Schmerzen.

"Siehe da," Zevran hob den Kopf, griff sich an die pochenden Schläfen, um ein Schmunzeln bemüht. "Wieder einmal erwache ich auf einer Streckbank, werde von einer entzückenden jungen Frau geschlagen... Welch süße Kindheitserinnerungen..."

"Sei froh, dass du noch am Leben bist. Es fehlte nicht viel." erwiderte die Heilerin hart. "Du kannst hier nicht bleiben, aber pass auf, wenn du aufstehst. Ich konnte dich zwar irgendwie zusammenflicken, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du geheilt bist."

Mit emotionsloser Miene reichte sie dem Assassin einen Kübel. Zevran setzte sich auf. Ihm wurde schwindlig, der Mageninhalt drängte erbarmungslos nach oben. Er musste sich übergeben, erbrach dabei auch Blut.

"Wie gesagt, es war knapp." Die Heilerin betrachtete das schaumige Rot, sie zeigte dabei weder Ekel noch Mitleid. "Der Stich war sehr tief. Ich hab getan, was ich konnte. Alles andere liegt in den Händen des Erbauers." Der Assassin schaute die Heilerin kritisch an. Eine solche Aussage aus ihrem Mund war nichts anderes als ein Todesurteil.

Die junge Frau schien von seinem Blick keine Notiz zu nehmen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung ihrer Hände straffte sie ihre dunklen Haare und band sie zu einem festen Pferdeschwanz. "Es war übrigens eine ausgesprochen dumme Idee von dir, den Dolch herauszuziehen."

Zevrans Augen verengten sich. "Die Klinge war vergiftet, meine Liebe. Ein Schlangengift mit lähmender Wirkung. Was meinst du, was passiert wäre, wenn ich regungslos in der Gasse gelegen hätte?

"Da du die ersten Sekunden überlebt hast, bezweifle ich, dass das Gift gefährlicher gewesen wäre als der Blutverlust." Die Heilerin griff an Zevrans Hals, um den Puls zu fühlen. Er war immer noch sehr flach und zu rasch. "Du solltest viel Wasser trinken, am besten mit Zucker und Salz. Aber sei vorsichtig mit Essen."

"Ich habe ohnehin keinen Appetit." Allein der Gedanke an Essen verstärkte den Brechreiz. "Wo ist Taliesen?"

Rayinne zuckte die Schultern. "Draußen auf den Straßen, oben in seinem Zimmer? Er hat mir nicht gesagt, was er vorhat."

Zevran atmete tief ein und stand auf. Er biss die Zähne zusammen gegen die Schmerzen, hielt sich an der Streckbank fest. Seine Beine zitterten, der Boden schien sich zu bewegen. Vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte. Sein Magen routierte, er musste sich ein weiteres Mal übergeben. Der Assassin senkte den Kopf auf die Brust und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Endlich ließ das Schwanken nach, er wagte den Gang in einen der angrenzenden Räume.

Hier gab es mehrere große Bassins, die mit Wasser gefüllt waren. Rohre führten zu den kleinen Zellen, an die er sich noch sehr genau erinnern konnte. Es war einfaches Kanalwasser, trübe und kalt. Bei diesem Anblick wurde Zevran bewusst, wie dreckig er sich fühlte und wie durstig er war. Die Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen und der zurückfließende Mageninhalt hatte einen unangenehm bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen, den er so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte. Aus einem Regal am Rand nahm er ein Handtuch, stieg vorsichtig in einen der Bassins und begann, sich Gesicht und Arme zu waschen.

"Nicht baden mit der Bauchwunde" rief die Heilerin, die inzwischen mit einem anderen Verletzten beschäftigt war.

Zevran grinste. "Ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen, jemanden, der meinen Rücken reibt." Er bekam keine Antwort und seufzte bedauernd.

Die alte Rüstung konnte er nicht mehr benutzen. Rayinne hatte sie zerschnitten, um möglichst schnell an seine Wunde zu gelangen. Als billigen Ersatz erhielt der Elf in der Kleiderkammer eine einfache Lederweste. Gänzlich ungerüstet wollte er sich nicht durch das Haus bewegen - wer wusste, ob es nicht bereits Eindringlinge gab?

Sein Schwert war verschwunden. Er fand nur seinen Dolch und den seines Widersachers und nahm beide mit sich. Gegen Übelkeit und Schwindel ankämpfend, die Schritte aber schon sicherer, lief er durch Korridore und Treppen bis hoch zu den Zimmern der Capos. Dort begegnete er Taliesen im Gang, der ihn mit einem spöttischen Lächeln begrüßte. "Du siehst entzückend aus, Zevran. Als würdest du jeden Augenblick wieder umkippen. Und das alles nur, weil du deine Augen mal wieder nicht von einem Paar hübscher Wölbungen lassen konntest."

"Es wäre jammerschade gewesen zu sterben, ohne diesen Busen gesehen zu haben," erwiderte Zevran, ebenfalls grinsend. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, versuchte, diese Haltung möglichst ungezwungen aussehen zu lassen. "Wie ist die Lage?"

"Ruhig. Die Lorenzos haben sich verzogen. Die wenigen, die überlebt haben." Taliesens Augen blitzten in stolzer Verachtung. "Meister Antonio hat die Capos zu sich gerufen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu beraten. Ich wollte gerade..."

"Ah... nett von dir." Zevran lächelte säuerlich. "Aber danke, eine Vertretung ist nicht mehr nötig." Er nahm eine weitere Treppe, gegen Schwäche und Müdigkeit ankämpfend, um feste Schritte bemüht. Auf keinen Fall sollte irgendjemand an seiner Einsatzfähigkeit zweifeln.


	10. Teil I Kapitel 9: Antonios Pläne

**I.9 Antonios Pläne**

Der Angriff war zurückgeschlagen worden, sechsunddreißig tote Gegner wurden gezählt. Einige von Lorenzos Leuten hatte man gefangen genommen, um sie zu verhören. Dagegen waren die Verluste in der Arainai-Zelle vergleichsweise gering. Es gab acht Tote, zehn schwere Verletzungen. Mit Zevran wären es elf gewesen, aber der Assassin, der seinen rechten Unterarm in betonter Lässigkeit auf eine hohe Stuhllehne gestützt hatte, war sehr darum bemüht, seine Stichwunde trivial erscheinen zu lassen.

Der Krähenmeister erläuterte seinen Plan für den Gegenangriff. Die Capos zeichneten Skizzen ab, machten sich Notizen. Es war an ihnen, die Aufträge möglichst präzise an ihre Gruppen weiterzuleiten. „Wir müssen schnell sein", bemerkte der Meister abschließend. "Yago und seine Leute dürfen keine Zeit haben, sich zu erholen und nachzurüsten. Spätestens in zwei Tagen stehen eure Teams. Seht zu, dass sich eure Verwundeten, sofern ihr sie braucht, bis dahin ausreichend regeneriert haben." Antonios undurchschaubarer Blick schweifte von einem der Capos zum nächsten. An Zevrans Gesicht blieb er länger als gewöhnlich hängen. „Ich werde selbst dabei sein. Yago gehört mir." Mit einem einfachen Wink seiner rechten Hand signalisierte der Meister das Ende der Versammlung. Die Teamleiter begannen, das Büro zu verlassen.

"Zevran, einen Moment noch..." rief der Meister dem jungen Assassin hinterher. Dem Elf fuhr der Schreck in die schmerzende Magengrube. Erneut stieg eine bedrohliche Übelkeit auf. Würde der Meister ihn nun auf seine Verfehlung im Kampf und die Verletzung ansprechen?

„Ja?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die sowohl fest als auch entspannt klingen wollte. Er schluckte und atmete gegen Schmerzen und Brechreiz an, hoffend, dass es nicht auffallen würde.

Einige der anderen Capos schauten sich verwundert um, aber Antonios Ton war nicht zu entnehmen, um welche Art von Angelegenheit es sich handelte. Außerdem würde es niemand von ihnen es wagen, sich länger als erlaubt im Büro des Meisters aufzuhalten. Sie gingen, die Tür schloss sich.

Der Meister wies Zevran mit einer Kopfbewegung an, ihm näher zu kommen. "Dies ist eine gefährliche Situation. Wenn es Yagos Absicht ist, die Zelle zu schwächen, bin ich eines seiner Hauptziele." Der Meister stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor das Fenster, schaute hinaus. Die untergehende Sonne ließ sein Silberhaar rötlich schimmern. "Unser ältester Capo, Javiero, ist außer mir der einzige in unserer Zelle, der die Meisterweihe durchlaufen hat. Damit ist er bisher mein einziger möglicher Nachfolger." Antonio sprach in neutralem Ton. Zevrans einzige Reaktion bestand im Hochziehen einer einzelnen Augenbraue.

Der Meisterassassine drehte sich um, kam ein paar Schritte auf den Jüngeren zu. "Wie alt bist du jetzt?"

"Neunzehn in ein paar Wochen."

"Du bist zwanzig, falls dich jemand fragen sollte." Antonio fixierte Zevran mit seinen rätselhaften dunkelblauen Augen. "Ich möchte, dass du die Meisterweihe durchläufst, um im Falle meines Todes als Nachfolger bereitzustehen. Zwanzig ist das Mindestalter, sowohl für die Weihe, als auch für das Amt eines Krähenmeisters."

* * *

Zevran hatte sich mit einem leichten Gift betäubt, um ruhig schlafen zu können. Im Morgengrauen trat Antonio persönlich in sein Zimmer, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Jove war gerade bei dem jungen Assassin, um seine Wunde neu zu verbinden. Äußerlich war es nur ein kleiner Einstich, die Naht war sauber. Doch der Elf wirkte blass und fiebrig. Der alte Heiler trug eine Paste mit Heilkräutern auf, ehe er den neuen Verband anlegte.

Antonio sagte nichts zu alledem. "Wir müssen gehen," waren die einzigen Worte, die er sprach, nachdem der Heiler mit einem stummen, demütigen Gruß an den Meister den Raum verlassen hatte.

Zevran nickte kurz, legte wortlos seine Kleidung an, jedes Anzeichen von Schmerz oder Schwäche dabei sorgfältig vermeidend. Bevor sie aufbrachen, wagte er eine Frage: "Warum ich?"

Der Meister zog den linken Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln nach oben, seine Augen blitzten kurz auf. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich aufhaltend. Zevran ahnte, dass er von Antonio womöglich niemals eine greifbare Antwort erhalten würde.


	11. Teil I Kapitel 10: Die Weihe

**I.10 Die Weihe**

Vor dem Haus wartete eine schwarze Kutsche mit dunkel verhangenen Fenstern. Zwei Zevran unbekannte Männer - ihren Tätowierungen nach hochrangige Krähen - warteten darin. Dem jungen Assassinen wurden die Augen verbunden, der Ort war geheim.

Es war ein kahler, fensterloser Raum. Boden, Wände und Deckengewölbe bestanden aus einfachen, unbearbeiteten Steinen. Ein leichtes Tröpfeln, kleine Rinnsale stinkenden Wassers ließen Zevran ahnen, dass er sich unter der Erde befand, irgendwo im Gewirr von Antivas Kanälen. Hunderte von Kerzen auf Sockeln, Tischen, in Ecken und Nischen waren die einzige Licht- und Wärmequelle des ungewöhnlichen Ortes. Auf einem Altar in der Mitte lag ein junger Mann. Er lebte, seine Brust bewegte sich ruhig auf und ab, seine Augen waren geschlossen, als würde er friedlich schlafen.

"Es ist wichtig, dass er noch lebt", sprach ein Elf mit dunkler, klangvoller Stimme. In einer langen, nachtblauen Robe ging er langsam auf die Besucher zu. Zevran hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Ich bin Meister Dendayar. Und Magier. Komm hier herüber. Ich muss dich vorbereiten." Er wies auf einen einfachen Holzstuhl, der neben einem Tisch mit merkwürdigen Instrumenten und Gerätschaften stand. Bauchige Flaschen und Tiegel in verschiedenen Größen, Zangen, Löffel, Messer, Schalen... Ein beißender Geruch ging von diesen Dingen aus, der Zevrans Übelkeit verstärkte.

Während sich Zevran zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz begab, hielt Antonio den Magier kurz auf und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dendayar nickte und ging langsam auf den jungen Assassinen zu. Es war schwierig, das Alter des Elfenmagiers zu bestimmen. Eine Kapuze verdeckte die Haare, ihr Schatten fiel tief in sein Gesicht. Stechend grüne Augen blickten forschend in das blasse Gesicht des verwundeten Elfen. Kühle Hände berührten dessen fiebrige Stirn und fühlten den fliegenden Puls an seiner Halsschlagader. Schließlich wies der Magier Zevran an, sein Hemd zu öffnen und die Bandagen zu entfernen.

Der Meister fokussierte seine Hände auf die Wunde am Bauch des Assassins. Die Hände begannen, blau zu leuchten. Zevran spürte, wie eine warme Energie seine Organe durchströmte. Ein wohliges, heilsames Gefühl, als ob seine Wunde sich auf der Stelle schließen würde. Schmerz und Übelkeit ließen nach. Sein Herz schlug wieder in seinem gewohnt ruhigen und kräftigen Takt. Zurück blieb lediglich ein metallener Geschmack in seinem Mund.

"Besser?" fragte der Magier schmunzelnd.

"Danke." Zevran nickte anerkennend. "Euer Können ist beeindruckend. Und ziemlich nützlich, möchte ich sagen."

"Nichts von dem, was du hier erfährst, wird diesen Raum verlassen." Die Stimme des Magiers klang scharf und drohend. Dendayar griff nach Zevrans linkem Handgelenk, rieb die Innenseite seines Unterarms mit einer blau schimmernden Flüssigkeit ein. Sie prickelte auf der Haut, ein Gefühl zwischen Kitzeln und Brennen. Der Magier nahm ein Messer, ritzte Zevrans Armvene auf und sammelte etwas von dessen Blut in einer Schale. Ein kurzes Auflegen seiner Hand genügte, um die kleine Wunde wieder zu schließen.

Der Assassine schaute kopfschüttelnd auf die Stelle, an der nichts mehr zu sehen war, nicht einmal eine winzige Schramme. Es erschien so sinnlos, eine solche Macht verdeckt zu halten. Ein Magier mit derartigen Fähigkeiten in ihrer Zelle könnte so viele Tode verhindern, so viele Genesungszeiten verkürzen. Das Geschick der ihm bekannten Wundärzte erschien dagegen geradezu lächerlich.

Mit der Schale in seinen Händen ging Dendayar zu dem jungen Mann auf dem Altar, schnitt in eine Ader an dessen Hals und ließ auch von seinem Blut etwas hineinfallen. Er stellte das Gefäß auf einen steinernen Tisch, öffnete eine Phiole mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit und ließ einige Tropfen in das Blutgemisch fallen. Dann konzentrierte er sich, murmelte Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Aus seinen Händen schossen kurze Blitze. Sie verwandelten die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit in eine tiefschwarze Substanz. Diese brachte er dem jungen Elfen: "Trink das!"

Zevran zögerte: "Blut? Ich soll Blut trinken?"

"Es ist nicht einfach Blut", sagte der Meister. "Es ist ein magisches Gemisch. Und du musst es trinken, solange es warm ist, sonst war alles umsonst." Er legte die Schale in Zevrans Hände. Sein Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Der Elf nahm das Gefäß an seine Lippen, schloss die Augen und trank. Die Substanz schmeckte widerlich. Sie brannte im Hals und in seinem leeren Magen. Zevran hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen. Es fiel ihm schwer, den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Er überlegte, wie die Wirkung wohl ausgesehen hätte, wäre er nicht vorher noch geheilt worden.

"Gut", sagte Dendayar. "Spürst du schon etwas?"

"Nein", antwortete Zevran ehrlich. "Nichts außer Brechreiz und einem Brennen im Magen."

Der Meister lachte auf: "Das ist die ehrlichste Antwort, die mir je jemand gegeben hat." Er wies einen Assistenten an, Zevran wieder die Augen zu verbinden. Der Assassine wurde blind durch den Raum geführt. Schließlich drückte ihm jemand einen Dolch in die Hand: "Finde ihn", hörte er die sonore Stimme des Magiers. "Finde ihn und töte ihn."

Zevran sah in der Dunkelheit seiner verbundenen Augen einen diffusen roten Ring und ging darauf zu. Als er näher kam, wurde der Ring schärfer, Runen im Rand wurden sichtbar. Vielleicht uralte elfische Symbole? Sie zogen ihn an. Der Ring war sein Ziel, er stach in dessen Mitte. Ein kurzer Aufschrei war zu vernehmen. Dendayar nahm Zevran die Augenbinde ab. Sein Dolch steckte genau im Herzen des jungen Mannes auf dem Altar.

"Gratuliere, das war gut", sagte der Meister zufrieden. "Nicht jeder trifft beim ersten Mal sein Ziel so akkurat, du hast Talent. Dies ist jetzt deine Gabe. Du musst dich konzentrieren, dann kannst du deine Ziele auf magische Weise markieren und wirkungsvoller treffen."

"Der Junge hat nicht einfach geschlafen, oder?" fragte der Assassin.

"Natürlich nicht. Der magische Schlaf war ein Teil des Rituals. Und nun - nutze deine Gabe, wie es dir gefällt. Ab und zu macht es Sinn, das Ritual zu wiederholen. Du wirst spüren, wenn das notwendig ist. Aber achte immer darauf, dass die Substanz rein ist. Verdorbenes Blut würde dich töten."

Dann wandte Dendayar sich Antonio zu, der das gesamte Geschehen stumm beobachtet hatte. Er saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl, in einem dunklen Winkel hinter dem Altar. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus, mein Freund?" fragte der Magier. "Ich hätte noch eine junge Frau für dich. Süße zwanzig, blond..."

Der Krähenmeister zog seinen linken Mundwinkel nach unten. "Nicht heute, Dendayar."


	12. Teil I Kapitel 11: Meisterkampf

**I.11 Meisterkampf**

Was jede Krähe braucht - Blutdurst. Die Lust zu jagen und zu töten. Ehrgeiz und Präzision. Talent und Eleganz. Nicht jeder ist zur Krähe geeignet. Die Rekruten werden sorgfältig ausgewählt. Unter Sklaven, Straßenkindern und Waisen. Sie müssen schön sein und stark. Sie brauchen dieses Feuer in ihren Augen. Sonst werden sie nicht alt. Und alt... alt ist man bei den Krähen mit dreißig.  
Das Ansehen steigt mit jedem Jahr. Manche junge Krähe wird für ihr Talent bewundert, manche für ihr Glück. Doch die wahre Stärke eines Assassins zeigt sich in seiner Überlebensfähigkeit.

Du bist achtundvierzig, Meister Antonio. Du hast bereits alles bewiesen. Deine Kampfeskunst, deinen Ehrgeiz. Ein Sklave, ein Elf, der es bis an die Spitze einer der einflussreichsten Zellen geschafft hat. Was tust du hier? Warum setzt du dich dieser leichtsinnigen Gefahr aus? Warum trittst du diesem Unwürdigen selbst gegenüber? Diesem Möchtegern-Meister, dem Emporkömmling Yago? Du hättest ihn deinen Capos überlassen können. Zevran und Javiero hätten ihn mit ihren Gruppen einkesseln und vernichten können. Aber du hast sie nur den Weg räumen, das Gebäude sichern, die Wachen töten lassen - bis zu dieser Tür. Diese hast du allein geöffnet, dich von niemandem begleiten lassen. Du betrachtest dies als persönliche Angelegenheit. Auge in Auge mit deinem Herausforderer.

Da steht er, der Mensch Yago. Sicher fünfzehn Jahre jünger, zwei Köpfe größer - ein Bär von einem Mann. Du bist überrascht, dass er nicht mit Hammer oder Schwert, sondern mit zwei Dolchen kämpft - den einfachen, schlanken Krähendolchen. Yago ist nicht nur stark, er ist auch schnell und geschickt. Seine dunklen Augen flackern genau wie deine - Wut, Leidenschaft, Blutdurst...

Ob ihn deine Flammenschwerter beeindrucken, lässt er sich ebenso wenig anmerken wie du dir die Überraschung über sein Kampfgeschick. Ihr seid beide Profis. Du hast noch eine voll funktionsfähige Zelle - trotz einiger Verluste. Er, Yago, hat nichts mehr. Alle seine Leute sind tot, geflohen oder gefangen in den Kerkern unter dem Arainai-Komplex. Eigentlich ist der Kampf längst entschieden. Und trotzdem wird der Jüngere sich nicht geschlagen geben. Das weißt du, das spürst du. Er wird kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug - deinem oder seinem.

Auf seiner Seite - Jugend, Stärke und die Wut eines Mannes, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat. Auf deiner... die besseren Waffen - mit Lyrium verzauberte Elfenschwerter - leicht zu führen, schnell, scharf und beinah unzerstörbar. Und deine Erfahrung... jene Erfahrung, dass dein Herz schneller ermüdet, deine Muskeln eher schmerzen als dies noch vor fünf, sechs Jahren der Fall war. Du hättest es nicht tun müssen, dieses Wagnis eingehen, dieses Risiko. Und doch tust du es, weil du gar nicht anders kannst. Du bist der Meister - dies ist dein Kampf. Nur, wenn du diesen Emporkömmling schlägst, kannst du den anderen und dir selbst beweisen, dass du des Meistertitels noch würdig bist. Es hat mit Stolz zu tun, mit Ehrgeiz und Blutdurst.

Also blitzen deine Augen, die Schwerter fliegen. Dein Puls rast und du ignorierst den stechenden Schmerz in deiner Brust. Du parierst und greifst an und tanzt und bildest dir ein, das alles würde noch genauso gut laufen wie vor zwanzig Jahren. Der Schweiß rinnt über Stirn und Rücken, du atmest schwer, während der Jüngere noch frisch wirkt. Du hoffst, dass er deine Erschöpfung nicht bemerkt. Oder vielleicht doch... dass er leichtsinnig wird und vergisst, dass du das Schwert auch von links unten mit erstaunlicher Präzision schwingen kannst.

Ein Schrei aus rauer Kehle erfüllt den Raum. Du hast seinen rechten Unterarm getroffen, Sehnen durchtrennt. Ein Dolch fällt zu Boden. Yago braucht Zeit, sich zu sammeln. Aber die lässt du ihm nicht. Dein rechtes Schwert stößt du dem im Schmerz nach vorn gebeugten Mann in den Rücken. Mit einem kurzen, gurgelnden Geräusch des Unglaubens fällt er zu Boden. Eine Blutlache bildet sich auf dunklem Holz.

Du hast es bewiesen, du hast es geschafft. Zitternd erreichst du den wuchtigen Lehnstuhl an seinem Schreibtisch und fällst hinein. Dein Puls beruhigt sich nur langsam. Dein Atem schmerzt und schmeckt nach Blut. Aber dein Widersacher ist tot. Wie viele solcher Kämpfe wirst du noch bestehen können? Wie lange kannst du so noch leben?

Stechend blaue Augen durchsuchen den kleinen Raum, überblicken Bücher, Papiere, Waffen und eingestaubte Schränke. Sie bleiben an einem Fellbündel hängen, dass in der hinteren Ecke über einem Rüstungsständer liegt. Langsam, mühevoll erhebst du dich und gehst hinüber, streichst anerkennend über die Tierhaut, riechst daran. Gutes Material für eine Winterrüstung. Du nimmst es an dich, schaust noch einmal hinüber zu der Leiche am Boden. Dein Blick, den du hier vor niemandem mehr verbergen musst, verrät nur Erleichterung, keinen Triumph. Bevor du den Raum verlässt, ist deine Miene wieder undurchsichtig, der Schweiß getrocknet, der Puls still.


	13. Teil I Kapitel 12: Drei Betten

**16 - Drei Betten**

Die Regenzeit hielt sich in diesem Jahr nicht an ihr kalendarisches Ende. Es war schon Blütezeit, doch es regnete immer noch unablässig. In Antiva Stadt waren viele Uferstraßen und sogar Teile des Königlichen Palastes überflutet.

Eine schlanke Gestalt huschte durch die regnerische Nacht, verschmolz mit den fliehenden Schatten an Häuserwänden, bewegte sich schnell und geschickt. Ein Elf, ein Assassine, eine der berüchtigten Krähen Antivas, vielleicht die beste von ihnen. Zevran schlüpfte durch eine Dachluke ins Haus. Bevor er in sein Zimmer ging, bat er den Dienstjungen im Gang um einen Zuber mit heißem Badewasser. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, öffnete die oberste Schublade seiner Kommode und ließ eine verschnörkelte silberne Gürtelschnalle in eine gut gefüllte Schachtel aus Silvanholz fallen. Dann begann er, seine Rüstung abzulegen, was in ihrem nassen Zustand schwierig war. Ärgerlich warf er die durchnässten Stiefel in eine Ecke - schon das zweite unbrauchbar gewordene Paar in diesem Jahr. Zum Glück waren es nicht seine besten.

Ein paar Zimmer weiter auf demselben Gang lag ein anderer junger Assassine in seinem Bett. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Haut über den Wangenknochen und dem breiten Kiefer wirkte angespannt. Schmale Elfenhände fuhren durch seine kurzen schwarzen Haare. Taliesen öffnete seine Lider und ließ seinen Blick über Gineras feine Züge wandern - die glatte, hellbraune Haut, grazil geschwungene Brauen, die zierliche Nase, die warmen Lippen. Seine Hand fuhr durch ihre weichen, braunen Locken. Schließlich liebkoste er mit seinen Fingerkuppen die Spitze ihres linken Ohrs. Die junge Elfin neigte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Hand, schloss die Augen und gab ein Schnurren von sich. Er kannte sie so gut. Leidenschaftlich bedeckte sie Hals und Oberkörper des stattlichen Mannes mit kleinen Küssen, streichelte seine empfindlichsten Stellen. Doch ihre Bemühungen erschienen fruchtlos.

"Komm, entspanne dich. Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Dass sollte sein Job sein, nicht deiner."  
Taliesen seufzte leise und eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen dichten Brauen. "Du hast ja Recht, aber... er hat sich nicht einen Tag Ruhe gegönnt. Nicht einmal nach seiner schweren Bauchverletzung. Ich war bei ihm, er war fast tot."  
"Warum so besorgt, Taliesen? Seine Wunde ist doch erstaunlich schnell geheilt, findest du nicht?"  
Der junge Mann zuckte die Schultern. "Meister Antonio hat ihn am nächsten Tag mitgenommen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der einige Heilmagier in Antiva kennt."  
Ginera schnaubte in leiser Verachtung. "Vorzugsbehandlung für das Schoßhündchen – wieder einmal." In einer unbewussten Bewegung strichen die Finger ihrer linken Hand über ihre eigene noch frische Narbe am Bauch. Sie war gut verheilt, allein aufgrund des Könnens der zelleneigenen Wundärzte. Für sie hatte man keinen Magier geholt.  
Taliesen lachte tonlos. "Diese Missgunst steht dir nicht gut, meine Hübsche, sie lässt dich alt aussehen."

Es klopfte und Zevran trat ein, ohne lange abzuwarten. Wie es nach einem Bad oft seine Gewohnheit war, trug er nur eine einfache Leinenhose, sein Oberkörper war nackt. Seine Haut dampfte noch vom warmen Wasser und verströmte einen angenehmen Duft im Raum. Die Haare hatte er aus dem Gesicht gekämmt. So nass wirkten sie dunkler als gewohnt. Taliesen fiel wieder einmal auf, wie verdammt gut dieser junge Elf aussah - der schlanke, sehnige Körper, auf dem die Narben hier und da wie bewusst gesetzte Verzierungen wirkten, das fein geschnittene Gesicht , dessen Züge durch die tätowierten Linien auf der linken Seite dezent betont wurden. Aber da er den Elfen gut kannte, bemerkte er auch die Anzeichen von Müdigkeit um seine Augen. Die Stelle an Zevrans Oberkörper, in der der vergiftete Dolch gesteckt hatte, war zu Taliesens Erstaunen narbenlos. Allerdings war der Bereich deutlich gerötet. Der junge Mann fragte sich, ob das etwas mit der Heilmagie zu tun hatte oder womöglich Zeichen einer Entzündung war.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…" sagte Taliesen breit grinsend.  
Um Zevrans Mundwinkel formte sich sogleich ein anzügliches Lächeln. "Oh? Genau der Anblick, auf den ich gehofft hatte. Lasst euch nicht stören, ich suche nur meine zweite Rüstung. Ich glaube, die hatte ich bei dir gelassen." Der Elf begab sich zu einer Nische im hinteren Teil des Raums, in der sich ein großer Kleiderschrank und mehrere Truhen befanden und begann, diese zu durchsuchen.  
"Wozu brauchst du denn jetzt die Rüstung?" fragte Taliesen skeptisch.  
"Ich muss noch mal los heute." Der Elf setzte seine Suche fort. "Und so reizvoll es erscheinen mag - ich wollte nicht unbekleidet aufbrechen."  
"Noch eine Mission? Du bist gerade erst von einer zurückgekehrt. Entspann dich doch mal!"  
Zevran lachte. "Ah, mach dir keine Gedanken, das ist nur ein einfacher kleiner Auftrag - der Kapitän eines Piratenschiffs. Ich habe seine Frau kennengelernt und glaube mir, mehr brauche ich zur Entspannung nicht." Er lächelte in offensichtlicher Vorfreude.  
"Also wieder eine Solomission? Vergisst du, dass du ein Team hast, Zevran?"  
Der Elf lachte "Nein, keineswegs. Ich brauch euch noch früh genug. Sobald ein Bote Nachricht von unseren Spähern in Treviso bringt, startet der Einsatz gegen Lorenzo. Bereitet euch vor und ruht euch aus, ich brauche euch in Bestform. Ah, da ist die Rüstung ja!" Zevran nahm ein großes Bündel an sich und schlenderte langsam am Bett vorbei in Richtung Tür. "So schweigsam heute meine Schöne?", lächelte er Ginera an.  
"Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist - du störst. Und ich habe kein Interesse, deinen Aufenthalt hier durch unnötige Worte zu verlängern." Statt den Elf anzuschauen, wandte sie sich Taliesen zu und liebkoste die weiche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr mit ihrer Zungenspitze.  
"Hm, ich liebe es, wenn du so schnippisch bist, Ginera." grinste Zevran. "Aber leider habe ich keine Zeit mehr, dir weitere dieser reizenden Worte zu entlocken. Isabela erwartet mich." Mit schwungvollen Schritten verließ er das Zimmer, nicht ohne dem Paar im Bett noch einen letzten gierigen Blick und ein bedauerndes Seufzen zuzuwerfen.

"Du begehrst ihn." sagte Ginera nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.  
Taliesen stutzte "Wie kommst du darauf? Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe? Das ist eine dumme Marotte aus alter Gewohnheit - betrachte ihn wohl immer noch als meinen Zögling."  
"Nein, weil das hier…", sie unterstrich ihre Worte, indem sie sein das Zeichen seiner Erregung mit ihrer Hand sanft drückte, "genau in dem Moment hart geworden ist, als dein Blick über seinen Körper wanderte.  
Der junge Mann schaute die Elfin verwirrt an. Sein Blick wirkte - wie - überrascht, ertappt? "Aber ich habe nie... ich meine - nein, ich stehe nicht auf Männer! Ich wurde oft genug gezwungen und habe es immer gehasst."  
Ginera lachte leise." Sei nicht albern, Taliesen. Das steht dir nicht."

* * *

Es war ein schönes Anwesen, das sie in der Nähe von Treviso erstanden hatten – direkt an der Steilküste mit Blick aufs Meer. Im ausgedehnten Garten standen die Mandarinenbäume in voller Blüte. Sie hatten von den starken Regenfällen in der Hauptstadt gehört. Hier weiter im Norden war der Himmel sternenklar. Die hohen Fenster des Schlafzimmers waren weit geöffnet. Die leichten weißen Gardinen flatterten in der milden Nachtluft. Martha vernahm das Rauschen des Meeres, das Zirpen von Grillen, einen leisen Wind in den Bäumen, der betörenden Blütenduft zu ihr trug. Doch da war noch ein Geräusch – irgendein Knarren in der Ferne, das sie hatte hochschrecken lassen aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. In Panik sprang sie auf, rannte zu den weit geöffneten Fensterflügeln und schloss sie mit zitternden Armen. Dann lehnte sie sich atemlos, keuchend gegen den Fensterrahmen. Lorenzo war wach geworden, hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und schaute seine Frau fragend an. „Martha? Was ist los? Ist was passiert?"  
Die korpulente Frau schüttelte den Kopf, schniefte, als sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. „Das Fenster… so… gedankenlos. Während…" Die Tränen schüttelten sie und ließen ihren Satz unbeendet. Sie rutschte am Fensterrahmen hinunter, bis sie mit angewinkelten Beinen am Boden saß. Ihr Mann stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Fenster, hockte sich zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Ja… ich weiß. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass du hier sicher bist… ihr beide, meine ich. Er berührte mit einer zärtlichen Geste ihren runden Bauch und küsste ihn. „Das ist kein Leben mehr so. Du sollst so nicht leben müssen – in ständiger Angst, dass sie uns aufspüren und töten könnten. Darum gehe bitte, wie wir es geplant hatten, ja?" Lorenzo streichelte eine ihrer roten Wagen und küsste eine Träne weg. „Die Kutsche bringt dich morgen früh zum Hafen, das Schiff legt noch vor der ersten Morgenmesse ab. In ein paar Wochen bist du in den Freien Marschen und in Sicherheit. Hörst du? Ich komme später nach. Sobald… ich hier alles erledigt habe."  
Martha nickte zunächst, schüttelte dann aber wieder den Kopf, hob ihn und schaute ihrem Mann unter Tränen ins Gesicht. „Ich habe Angst, dass dies unsere letzte Nacht ist. Dass ich dich nie wieder…" Noch einmal erstickten die Tränen ihre Worte. Lorenzo umarmte seine Frau – so fest, so liebevoll er nur konnte. Sein Blick aus dem Fenster in die Nacht war voller Trauer und Sorge.

* * *

Irgendwo im ausgedehnten Gebäudekomplex der Arainai-Zelle in Antiva Stadt lag ein Elf in seinem Bett. Er schlief unruhig, rang nach Luft. Die Wangen waren blass und eingefallen, die langen hellen Haare schweißnass.


End file.
